


Postlude

by impudent_strumpet



Series: Lighting The Way [1]
Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Class Differences, Escape, F/F, Family Fluff, Fanservice, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe I almost forgot these tags wow, I'm actually not sure if Amicia was hallucinating or having a nightmare in Chapter 13, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like I'm not sure which one it was, Lucas is such a wise boi, Melicia, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Future, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Shippers be thirsty, Short One Shot, Sisterly Love, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Team as Family, These are really brief though, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: Some bittersweetness and fluff between Amicia, Hugo, Béatrice, and Lucas immediately after the game's ending.





	Postlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with late at night, since my sister wanted some more Béatrice and Amicia stuff. Also some allusions to Amicia/Mélie since, based on the kudos that "Monsters" got, you shippers are THIRSTY ^^;

The winter sun had sunken almost fully below the horizon when the steady, constant movement of the cart had lulled Hugo to sleep as the day wound down. Earlier they had been japing and teasing each other, which Amicia had started to cheer Hugo up and take his mind off of Mélie's sudden departure. Now, out of habit, she remained as vigilant and alert as she had been while they were on the run, as Hugo lay asleep with his head resting in her lap and his tiny hand clutching a fistful of her tunic. She knew she could rest too if she needed it. She could afford to now, she reminded herself as she smiled down at her little brother.  
  
"He loves you," came a voice from beside her.  
  
Amicia looked up. "Mother? Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
A wan, peaceful smile had been on Béatrice's face ever since she had been reunited with both her children and laid in the back of the cart as they prepared to leave Aquitaine. It widened slightly as she turned to her daughter. "Don't tell your mother what to do, Amicia," she teased.  
  
Amicia snickered as she ran her fingertips through Hugo's golden-brown hair.  
  
"Who was it you were talking about? That...'Mélie'...?" Beatrice asked.  
  
Amicia's face fell. "Ohh. She was someone we knew. The red-haired girl who came to the cathedral with us to free you...she wanted revenge on Vitalis... Lord Nicholas killed her brother."  
  
"Good Lord..." Béatrice breathed.  
  
"That must have been why she left so suddenly," Amicia explained. "She liked us well enough...she liked  _me_  well enough...but she was devastated."  
  
Béatrice scoffed. "Dirty peasants and their perverse lusts...but I hope she finds peace."  
  
Amicia nodded. "I hope so too." She did not want to think these hopes were in vain...but Mélie had run away from home with her twin after they had been beaten "one time too many" by their father, now Arthur was dead, and Mélie had left the De Runes in her grief. The thief girl truly had no one now.  
  
Béatrice looked up then and reached out to take her daughter's hand. "I'm so proud of you, Amicia."  
  
"What? Even though I lost Hugo, when he went to find you?"  
  
"Of course," Béatrice whispered. "You kept yourself and him alive, and looked after him well...even though it took sacrifice. I always knew you would." She stroked the top of Amicia's hand with her thumb.  
  
"I was so afraid when he ran away." Amicia's voice trembled. "I just woke up one morning and he was gone...then I saw you, scolding me for losing him, then Lord Nicholas taking him away, and all the rats around me..."  
  
"Shhhhh, it's all right. He mentioned you when he came to me, and...you cannot know the joy I felt, to see him and hear of you," Béatrice replied. "That happens sometimes during very difficult times. We see or hear strange and frightening things." She squeezed her daughter's hand.  
  
"When he came back he almost loosed the rats on me...I could tell Nicholas had changed him in some way. But he relented at the last moment, when I took him in my arms." There was a softness in Amicia's eyes as she gazed down at her sleeping brother in her lap.  
  
"He needed you with him to pass the threshold. But I did tell him never to use his powers for evil," Béatrice explained, smiling back. "And as I said, he loves you."  
  
The softness in Amicia's eyes turned to sadness. "That was the last thing Arthur...Mélie's brother, saw before he died."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Amicia," Béatrice said quietly. "I know you and Hugo must have seen the most terrible things."  
  
Amicia nodded. "Still, we are all back together now. And there are no more rats, no more Vitalis." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the clear sky, red-streaked in the sunset, out the back of the cart. "I can hardly believe it."  
  
"All I wanted was for you and Hugo to be safe. For you to be safe  _and_  back with me...and close to each other as a brother and sister should be...is more than I could have ever asked for." Béatrice kissed Amicia's hand. "I love you both so much."  
  
"I love you too, Mother."  
  
Béatrice looked up at her. "Since Hugo was born I was prepared to give my life to cure him. But...I could not put you in that sort of danger."  
  
"I know. I understand that now." Amicia snickered a bit, sheepishly. "You have Lucas to thank for that."  
  
"Thank you, Lucas!" Béatrice called to the trainee alchemist.  
  
"You're welcome!" he called back.  
  
"Does this mean I can practice alchemy with you and him now?" Amicia asked.  
  
"I suppose so...but only once we cross the harbor and the Inquisition cannot reach us," Béatrice said sternly.  
  
Amicia smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Béatrice smiled back, then looked at the sound-asleep Hugo. "For now you may have to carry him onto the ship. And don't forget about those twenty apples."  
  
Amicia laughed. "Of course."  
  
When she looked ahead, beyond the front of the cart, she could faintly see the harbor and the ship docked for them. This meant a new life, she thought, saddened by the loss of the home she had always known and the friends she had made...but grateful for her mother, brother, and Lucas beside her, and hopeful for the sanctuary that lay ahead for them.


End file.
